sigurds_guidefandomcom-20200214-history
Turtle-Class
|} |- style="mso-yfti-irow:59" | colspan="2" style="width:100.0%;border:none; background:beige;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| Vehicles & Craft |- style="mso-yfti-irow:60" | colspan="2" style="width:100.0%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| Escape Pods – 155,000 Mk.25 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:61" | colspan="2" style="width:100.0%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| This station generally contains several thousand shuttles and tugs used by the crew to move ships into positon for loading – |- style="mso-yfti-irow:62" | colspan="2" style="width:100.0%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| *Small Aerospacecraft – 172k |- style="mso-yfti-irow:63" | colspan="2" style="width:100.0%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| Shuttles – 30k |- style="mso-yfti-irow:64" | colspan="2" style="width:100.0%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| Repair/Inspection Craft – 11 Million |- style="mso-yfti-irow:65" | colspan="2" style="width:100.0%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| Corvettes/Sloops/Dropships/Tugs – 2.9k |- style="mso-yfti-irow:66" | colspan="2" style="width:100.0%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| This station generally contains thousands upon thousands of ground vehicles for both work and civilian population these include everything from motorcycles up to heavy transport vehicles and mecha/power armor used for repairs, transport, and construction – |- style="mso-yfti-irow:67" | colspan="2" style="width:100.0%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| *Heavy Personnel Transport Vehicles – 75k |- style="mso-yfti-irow:68" | colspan="2" style="width:100.0%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| *Light Personnel Transport Vehicles – 323k |- style="mso-yfti-irow:69" | colspan="2" style="width:100.0%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| *Motorcycles/Scooters/Bikes – 1.4 Million |- style="mso-yfti-irow:70" | colspan="2" style="width:100.0%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| Heavy Construction/Transport – 14k |- style="mso-yfti-irow:71" | colspan="2" style="width:100.0%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| Heavy Cargo/Fuel Transport Vehicles – 1.5k |- style="mso-yfti-irow:72" | colspan="2" style="width:100.0%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| Hardsuits – 4.8 Million |- style="mso-yfti-irow:73" | colspan="2" style="width:100.0%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| Mecha & Power Armor – 12k |- style="mso-yfti-irow:74" | colspan="2" style="width:100.0%;border:none; padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| *Includes Privately Owned Vehicles |- style="mso-yfti-irow:75" | colspan="2" style="width:100.0%;border:none; background:beige;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="100%"| RPG Stats |- style="mso-yfti-irow:76" | style="width:29.04%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| Availability | style="width:70.96%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| Everywhere - -10 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:77" | style="width:29.04%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| Size | style="width:70.96%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| Massive |- style="mso-yfti-irow:78" | style="width:29.04%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| Defense | style="width:70.96%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| 3 |- style="mso-yfti-irow:79" | style="width:29.04%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| Hit Points | style="width:70.96%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| 1.1 Quintillion |- style="mso-yfti-irow:80;mso-yfti-lastrow:yes" | style="width:29.04%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="29%"| Deflection | style="width:70.96%;border:none;padding:0in 0in 0in 0in" valign="top" width="70%"| 10,750,000 |} Brandabas Designs Turtle-Class Enclosed Shipyard Forthcoming. History Forthcoming. Development Forthcoming. Variants & Upgrades Forthcoming. Design The Central portion holds living facilities and manufactories. There Are Twelve Ball Like Structures Between The Docking Arms And Each Can Hold A Building Dock Large Enough To Build Even An Elharnian Mega-Dreadnought several smaller vessels. The Final Portion Is Six Large Docking Arms To Transfer Supplies To Ships. Shipyards The large ball like structures that are mounted to the top and bottom of the space station each have a building way large enough for even Titan range vessels or can be broken up to build smaller ships of varying sizes; there are two building ways per structure for a total of twelve building ways. Equipment Manufactory The upper half of the main body consists of manufactories for aircraft, Mecha, vehicles, auxiliaries, weapons, armor, munitions and all manner of equipment. Storage & Living Quarters The lower half of the station contains in its upper half a humongous storage facility capable of holding trillions of tons of raw materials and equipment. The bottom half of the lower part consists of a small city that can hold either a civilian city or a military base depending on the purchaser. This area also contains businesses, homes, and food growth areas. This station if necessary can use the building ways to store ships such as what is done at Sargasso Deeps. Armor Forthcoming. Armament Forthcoming. Operators Forthcoming. Other Multi-Purpose Mecha Forthcoming. Category:Space Stations